


Chalk and lavender

by whodhaveknown



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Getting Back Together, Insecurity, sorry for the mess that are my verb tenses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-11-01 10:22:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20813555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whodhaveknown/pseuds/whodhaveknown
Summary: The problem was not that he wasn't thinking with his head. Hewas,he was way overthinking it actually. Nothing ever went well when he mulled things over for too long.So, when he sees she's standing there alone, it doesn't even take him a second to be sure.He made the wrong choice.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know when you start something not really thinking anything of it, but then gets worryingly into it? That’s me with my Henrik route. He wasn’t supposed to be this cute, I was supposed to get with Lucas when he came back but alas… Henrik is a sweetheart and I love him now. So much that I’m writing fanfiction; I can’t believe it. But the Blake thing was awful I need to give him some redemption for it.
> 
> So this is indulgent for me and maybe like, the other three people who seem to like Henrik out in the fandom.
> 
> Btw: **MC’s name is Mia.** Not important right now but if you wanna know: she’s of Asian descent, has dark eyes and dark hair on the braid hairstyle.

Henrik ignored the eyes on him and quickly made his way away from the fire pit once the ceremony was over. He went inside this new villa they had relocated for the Stick or Switch and recognized some of it from that damn video they had received.

He walked idly and his feet brought him to the bedroom of the place. He glared for a second at the neon ‘temptation’ sign before making his way towards one of the beds. He sits down on it and picks up one of the pillows. It has Mia’s name embroidered on it, just like the one back in the main villa; he makes himself not look at the name on the other pillow on the bed.

“There you are.” Bobby says from the door behind him, because of course it was Bobby who came to find him.

“Where is everyone else?” He asks not turning around to look at Bobby.

“The girls are saying goodbye to each other.” Bobby answers before apparently deciding to come in and make his way towards Henrik.

“Is Gary having it out with Ibrahim then?”

“They already had that conversation. It is not like Ibrahim switching came out of _nowhere_.” Bobby reaches him and sits on the bed in front of him. He looks down at the pillow Henrik is clutching and raises his eyebrows before sighing. “Henrik, you and Mia were the only good couple to survive the last recoupling; what the hell did you do today?”

“What is it to you?” He asks suddenly and for a second Bobby actually looks hurt by his tone.

“Mate, I just want to know what’s been going on with you. You’ve been acting weird since before that disaster recoupling. Mia was proper worried you weren’t gonna pick her.”

“What? Like you weren’t the first one in line waiting to get her if I didn’t.” Bobby frowns for a moment before his eyes widen in realization.

“You heard me and Marisol talking that day.” Henrik just keeps looking at him and Bobby sighs “Look, I know that didn’t sound good, but I was just letting Marisol vent. She’s been having a tough time at the villa not connecting to anyone. I didn’t agree to any of what she was saying; I don’t think she even meant any of it.”

Henrik scoffs and shakes his head, thinking back to that damn night Chelsea and Jakub had chosen their first dates. It seemed ages ago now.

* * *

_He had just returned from his date with Chelsea – lovely girl, if a bit overexcited and chatty – and was making his way out of the bathroom when he thought he heard Mia’s name over from the roof terrace. He went over to the door and listened for a moment. _

_“It is always Mia isn’t it? Always gets who she wants, and it is easy since everyone wants her!” That was Marisol and Henrik felt his eyebrows rise; he never heard her sound like that. _

_“Come on Marisol, that’s not fair.” And that was Bobby with her, clearly trying to appease Marisol._

_“You’re one to talk, like you aren’t the first in line for when she inevitably bounces to another guy next.” Marisol says with a bitter laugh at the end._

_“That’s mean, Marisol.” Bobby chided but Marisol just kept going._

_“First Gary, then Rocco and Henrik. Lucas seemed crazy about her too, and now! Jakub chooses her for a date because of course he does! It is like no one else even exists in this place.”_

_“To be fair is not like she even had any time to talk to the guy. She just kept having to fix everyone’s problems the past few days.”_

_“Right, she’s so nice, so perfect. Why would anyone really want anyone else? Meanwhile here I am, cast aside.”_

_“You just haven’t met the right person here yet, babe.”_

_“That’s not even… sorry Bobby, I just need to stop thinking about this girl.” There’s a commotion from downstairs and Henrik jumps, he forgot for a moment where he even was. Jakub and Mia had finally come back from their date. “How convenient, she’s back; let’s go back inside.” He hears Marisol snort and hastily makes his way downstairs. He should talk to Mia. _

* * *

“What was I supposed to think after hearing that? From Marisol, who supposedly knows everyone so well?” Henrik tries not to sound bitter, but every time he thinks back to that conversation his stomach churns.

“Marisol likes to _think_ she has everyone figured it out. She doesn’t even have herself figured out!” Bobby cries out before settling back down and just staring at him “Is that why you’ve been weird?”

“What do you mean I’ve been weird?” He asks back, confused. Bobby had mentioned that before too.

“Well, it was Mia who said really. She was worried even though you were acting normal most of the time. Said there were moments like you were hesitating to say something. Also that you kept asking if she was sure she actually wanted to be with you. She thought you wanted to choose someone else.”

“She thought I would choose someone else?” She didn’t say anything to him.

“What was she supposed to think?” Bobby throws his phrase back at him and Henrik doesn’t know what to say to that. He turns his gaze away from the other guy and lets his eyes roam the rest of the room before stopping at a bed with Marisol’s pillow on it.

“Why didn’t you switch? You and Emily seemed to be getting along.” Bobby raises an eyebrow at him but lets the subject drop for now.

“She was fun, but it wasn’t like that.” He states simply, shrugging “Didn’t seem fair to the girls; switch to one of them when I don’t actually feel anything for them.” Henrik flinches thinking back about Blake. He didn’t even remember what he said on the Stick or Switch ceremony properly. She seemed pleased anyway. Why wouldn’t she be? She got to stay.

“You’re not worried about Marisol switching? She seemed very cozy with one of those lads.” He asks but Bobby just shrugs.

“Not gonna say it won’t suck, but if I go home for it at least I can say I was a good friend until the end and had a great summer with some great people.” He paused like he was measuring what he would say next before huffing a laugh. “It’s not like who I actually want likes me back anyway.”

“You don’t know that.”

“I do.” Bobby says with certainty and a sad smile “Mia lights up around you. She wasn’t like that with Gary and sure as hell not with Rocco either.”

“She and Gary barely had time to be together.” He counters.

“Maybe, but if she really wanted him back she could have just picked him at the next recoupling, whatever Lottie asked of her. She didn’t, she chose you.” Henrik bites his lip and looks down at the pillow he was still holding. It made him think of the night Lucas left.

“I felt like I was a replacement for Lucas at first. He really was very into her.” He says, confessing something he had thought about sometimes ever since his friend left. He always felt a bit guilty too, but Lucas knew he had also been interested in Mia since the start.

“I don’t think they had much in common to be honest.” Henrik mulls that over for a bit, before going over his next issue.

“She still could have anyone she wanted. Maybe one of these new guys is finally her perfect fit.” Bobby just stares at him disbelievingly “What?”

“It’s just a bit comforting really. That a guy like you is just as filled with insecurity as the rest of us mere mortals.” They sit in silence for a moment after that, neither really knowing how to continue.

“What did I even say about Blake earlier? At the ceremony.” He asks suddenly and Bobby cringes before answering.

“Something about liking her energy?” Henrik groans and drops backward on the bed, smothering himself with the pillow. Which was a bad idea since it smelled like Mia. Bobby reached over to pat his shoulder.

“Why are you being so nice to me?” He asks, his voice muffled by the pillow.

“I honestly just want everyone to be happy. And you mate, are not looking very happy right now.” Bobby says kindly and Henrik lets go of the pillow to look back at him.

“What is it that people say? Something about laying on the bed you made.” Bobby grimaces but before he can say anything he’s interrupted.

“Guys, I got a text!” They hear Noah yell from somewhere in the house.

“Let’s go. Time to face the music.”

* * *

He was going in last. Of course. As if he wasn’t nervous enough the show had to have its Drama™.

Blake kept looking at him. She wasn’t actually staring, no, it was more like she was studying him; trying to find an answer to some question. It was unnerving.

“You okay?” He finally asked, needing to break the silence between them.

“I’m good. Excited to finally meet the other girls.” She says with a raised eyebrow and a challenging smirk. Henrik takes a deep breath and thinks how out of his depth he is with this girl.

His phone finally chimes, and they make their way to the fire pit together. He is trying to keep his cool, trying to still convince himself that Mia probably found someone else, someone better, whatever else Bobby might think about it. 

However, once they were finally with everyone else and he sees she’s standing there alone, it doesn’t even take him a second to be sure.

He made the wrong choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There seems to be a kind of agreement in the fandom that something went on with our LI right before that disaster recoupling. Why else would they not even look at you before it started? But this doesn’t even make sense if you are with Lurick because whatever happens they pick you. So I tried to come up with whatever could be going on inside that boy’s head.
> 
> Why did I go with Marisol? Honestly, she isn’t my MC’s biggest fan in this playthrough. I think is because underneath it all she is actually kind of childish (that line about ‘trying to make someone jealous’ at Casa Amor? It is about MC and it is childish. She seems to have a crush on MC even if you never pursue anything romantic with her.). Her whole attitude at the gossip sneezer episode made me just So Done with her, so yeah, I’m throwing her under the bus on this one.


	2. Chapter 2

Henrik stands on the roof terrace and leans on the railing. Down on the lawn, near the beanbags, he can see the other guys welcoming Mia back. It was the first time since the girls left – and how did three days feel like a lifetime ago? – that he saw her smile again. She sure didn’t welcome him with one.

_“We were going to work things out. I thought this was something we both wanted.”_

He hangs his head down, his hair cascading around his face, and closes his eyes, hard. That had been painful, how he could see that she had been trying very hard not to cry in front of everyone, in front of him. He felt like crying, with a knot on his throat that hadn’t let up since he had laid his eyes on her across the fire pit.

It felt like the whole scene had happened from behind a glass for him; everything felt rushed and muted. Then Blake started talking and he knew he had to put a stop to it. He asked Mia to come talk to him if she wanted, took Blake’s hand in his and left before things got even worse. He didn’t even say a word to Blake, just left her in the villa and made his way up to the roof terrace.

He sighs and opens his eyes again. He watches as guys make their way back inside, thinks he can see they all turn their heads up to glance at him before they go, before he turns his gaze towards the lone figure left outside. She’s looking straight at him. He freezes and they stay like that, just looking at each other from afar until she seems to come to a decision and breaks the gaze before making her way inside too.

Henrik feels his body sag and lets himself slide down to the bench, tilting his head back and looking up at the stars. She probably wouldn’t come up to talk to him. Why would she? She must not want anything to do with him anymore.

He is sure of it, so sure he actually jumps a little when the door to the terrace opens and Mia comes out. He smiles despite himself, relieved and happy just to see her.

“This would make a good photo.” She says simply, out of nowhere and his smile widens.

“What, me sitting on a bench?”

“It’s the way you are framed by the night time landscape. It’s a good look.” Her lips twitch like she wants to smile, but it quickly drops.

“I didn’t know you were so arty. I didn’t come here to pose, though.” He wishes they could keep bantering like they always did before, but they had to talk. “I just wanted a moment to think.”

“Everyone comes up here when they need a moment to themselves.” She says absentmindedly and makes her way to sit on the bench. She stops for a second considering, before sitting on the other corner of the bench; not to close but not to far from him.

“After a night like tonight we’d all be queuing up to sit out here and get some headspace.” He sees her open her mouth to say something before stopping and he hates it. He doesn’t remember Mia having a problem speaking her mind, not to him at least. He hates that he is the reason for her hesitation.

She shakes her head though and seems to decide to ask anyway.

“Were you thinking about me?” He can’t help but smile at the question.

“Straight to the point.” Like she always is, it is one of the things he likes most about her. “I knew we’d get into it pretty soon, so I wanted to make sure I knew what to say.” He still doesn’t really know what to say, his mind still not settled on the fact that she is here and she is alone.

Henrik looks up at the full moon as if it would give him any more guidance before looking back at Mia.

“Tell me the truth…” He starts, his blood rushing in his ears and still not really knowing how to start this. “What did you actually think when you saw me walk back in with Blake? Were you expecting it?” He knows the moment the last word left his mouth that it was the wrong thing to ask. Her face, that had been neutral until then, closes off.

“Why would I be expecting it?” Her voice is small, hurt, and he hates himself.

“Just because… did Bobby tell you anything?” Henrik asks suddenly, remembering she had been talking to Bobby before coming up there.

“Nothing, he said he didn’t want to go behind your back.” Mia answers with a raised eyebrow and Henrik almost laughs at that. Even when people didn’t deserve it, Bobby was way too decent.

“Right, of course he didn’t. It’s just that… I kinda thought you had recoupled too.” He starts, looking her in the eye and thinking back on what had made him act like he did. “We got this video message while you girls were away… and you were in it.”

“I’ve got nothing to hide.” She looks back at him and doesn’t waver. He feels small under her gaze.

“I wasn’t accusing you or anything. It’s just… We saw this message and it looked like all you girls were, you know… having a good time with those lads. It was mad.” His hands close into fists on the bench and he feels himself tense all over thinking about that damn video again. “We saw the way you were talking to one of those guys. You were pretty much nibbling his ear. His face like he was loving it.” He bites his lips to stop talking. He hates that the producers sent the video to his phone; hates that he re-watched it more than he probably should.

“That was for the challenge; I had to make one of the boys blush.” She explains, frowning at him. “I assumed the outright kiss the video we got showed you having with Blake was just for the challenge too.” She shakes her head and laughs mirthlessly “Maybe I shouldn’t have.”

“I… After that I thought for sure you were going to recouple. I just thought… Maybe I was more into it than you were.” She looks back at him like he slapped her in the face and that knot is back on his throat and his eyes sting “I misjudged the situation, and I’m sorry.” It sounds weak even to him, but he doesn’t know what else to say, how to make it right. So he asks despite himself “Do you get where I’m coming from though?”

“Yeah, you didn’t trust me…” She says frowning at him, still looking hurt and he tries to swallow around that impossible knot on his throat.

“I know it looks like that, but I swear that’s not what I was thinking.” How can he look at this amazing girl and tell her he was scared of how big his feelings for her were getting? That he didn’t notice he was self-sabotaging until it was too late?

They sit there in silence for a long while, neither really knowing what to say at this point.

“Would you do things differently, now you know the outcome?” He asks, unable to help himself, more curious than he has the right to be of what the answer is. Mia takes a moment to consider.

“No. I made the choice that was right in my heart.” She says simply, with a sincerity that makes him ache.

“I wish had done the same.” Because his heart knew at least what the right choice was. He had always been one to act more on his feelings, nothing ever went well when he mulled things over for too long. “Turns out, it’s actually kind of a big test making a relationship work in here. Who would have thought?” He frowns at himself then, because it is true. He didn’t consider this; didn’t actually think he would care like he did for her.

“Anyway, look… Whatever happens, I know we haven’t seen the last of each other just yet. I don’t think you are going anywhere.” He hopes so at least. Everything around them felt unfinished with all the things they didn’t say; things he didn’t know how to say just yet.

He reaches to give her shoulder a gentle squeeze but when she turns to look back at him, he just freezes for a moment. She is beautiful, but of all her features he liked her eyes the best. Brown eyes were severely underappreciated he thought, and hers always made him feel like she could see all of him. But not in an unsettling way; a comforting one.

His eyes flick down to her lips; pink, full and beautiful. She licks them and he snaps out of it.

“I’d better go see where Blake is…” He pats her shoulder twice awkwardly, stands and starts making his way out before he did something stupid. He is almost out the door when she calls out.

“Wait.” He turns back towards her, but she isn’t looking at him. She’s staring at something without actually seeing it, her mind apparently far away, before shaking herself and turning her eyes to him. “We stood here once and you told me that the obvious thing to do before doing anything else, is tell the person you are with if your feelings change.” He remembers that, when he offered to let her know him better, let her ask anything she wanted; it seemed like a life time ago. “I know the situation we are in right now isn’t exactly normal, but I need to ask. Did they?”

“Did they what?” She sighs and looks at him head on; intense.

“You know what, Henrik. Did your feelings change?” His mouth is dry, and his heart is hammering but there is no other answer he could ever give.

“Of course they didn’t.” Her eyes shine and he thinks he can see the ghost of a smile on her lips before she turns her face towards the sky, apparently dismissing him once more. He looks at her for a moment more before making his way downstairs. His heart is still hammering but for some reason he feels a little lighter than before.

That is until he catches sight of Blake lounging on one of the day beds outside. He sighs heavily and makes his way over; better try and resolve this sooner rather than later.

“I thought you’d be avoiding me.” She says, not even looking his way when he is finally next to her.

“Blake, I owe you an apology, but first I want to tell you how completely out of line you were with Mia before.” He tries to sound firm but then she starts laughing and he feels distinctively lost.

“I know, it was in purpose.” She says, laughter still on her voice and yeah; he is definitely lost on this conversation.

“What?” He stares at her disbelievingly and she finally turns to look at him, an amused smirk on her lips.

“I wanted her to react; negatively I mean. I just didn’t really believe anyone could be that nice.” Her smile turns a bit rueful then at the admission.

“She is.” Henrik states with all the certainty he has. Mia is one of the nicest people he ever met, of that he is certain.

“I see that now. I thought it was the editing, but she really just wants everyone to get along, hn? It’s a shame, it makes her the biggest target you know.” Blake rolls her eyes at his inquisitive expression “She’s the public’s favorite, you know this. If anything, it only got bigger since you’ve been in here. She’s the one any other girl in here has to beat and she doesn’t even know it.”

“Is that what you tried to do?” He vaguely remembers Blake trying to chat Gary and even Noah up before her attention turned to him. He hadn’t thought anything of it until now. Blake just smirks at him.

“Like Shannon says; you need to have strategy if you don’t want to get dumped. Though I’m still a little confused on how it worked, and I’m guessing it didn’t even really work.” She raises an eyebrow at him, and he remembers he hasn’t treated her right in any way either.

“Like a said, I owe you an apology.” She surprises him once more by snorting at him.

“I could see you regretted it the second we came in here. Hell, I could even tell you didn’t even mean any of the things you said at the stick or switch ceremony.”

“I don’t even remember what I said.” He admits and she brings her fingers to pinch the bridge of her nose.

“You are just going to keep making me look like a huge fool in this show hn?” He cringes at her tone, she doesn’t even sound mad; more exasperated than anything.

“I really am sorry.”

“What good does that do? Where does that leave us? Where does that leave **me**?” She rolls her eyes and then stares at him for a really long moment “I do forgive you, anyway. You seem to be in a really complicated place emotionally.”

“That’s one way to put it.” He shakes his head and looks up at the sky, still hoping the moon had any answers for him.

“I guess this is where we stay then. One good kiss in a challenge and a lot of things that were never said.” She sighs and for a moment all the bravado she had seems to drop. She is just a beautiful girl that came on a show and had her plans all crumble around her.

“I’ll sleep out here today.” He offers, thinking it’s the least he can do but she rolls her eyes again; mask back on.

“Don’t be daft. We are both adults, we can share a bed without it being weird.” She stands and starts to make her way back inside the villa. He follows “Come on, I have a whole night routine to get to.”

“But you are not one of those girls who has to try all the time just to look good.” She stops for a second looks back at him in disbelief before shaking her head; he probably missed the sarcasm tone again.

“Don’t you get smart with me.” Blake snarks but she has an amused smirk on her lips. “Honestly, I handed that girl the bait and she didn’t even have the curtesy take it. She makes us all look terrible in comparison you know?”

They are actually smiling at each other once they get inside the room but that is immediately cut short when they hear the text Lottie is reading.

_“Islanders, the public has been voting for their favourite couples. The couples that receive the fewest votes will face being dumped tomorrow night.”_

Henrik feels his stomach drop and he shares a look with Blake.

That definitely didn’t sound good for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am convinced Blake knew how to play the game. 
> 
> It is just unfortunate for her she didn't really chose the best person to play it with.


	3. Chapter 3

He woke up the next morning to Lottie bickering to one of the new guys about the day and for once he agreed with her. There was nothing good about this day.

“Lottie’s just grumpy because she can’t appreciate the one really good thing about being single.” He hears Bobby say on the bed next to his.

“What’s that?” Mia asks and Henrik finally opens his eyes and turns over. She’s on the next bed over, sharing with Lottie and with Bobby’s bed between them.

“Spreading out as wide as you can to sleep!” Bobby exclaims, making Mia laugh. “She decided she didn’t wanna share with me after all once I showed her my starfish impression.”

“I starfish even when I’m sharing.” Mia shares and the memory of it makes him smile.

“It’s true, she does.” Henrik says without even thinking and both Bobby and Mia turn to look at him. He looks back at her and smiles ruefully. “But it’s less like a starfish and more like an octopus.” Mia smiles back at him and he can see her cheeks flushing, probably also thinking how she clung to his back; she liked being the big spoon. He didn’t know how long they stayed staring at each other like that, until someone cleared their throat and made them both jump. Bobby was looking between them with a teasing smile.

“I should go change and start seizing the day, I guess.” Mia says looking away from them and getting out of bed.

“Atta girl!” The guy that was arguing with Lottie says, the one that looked like a pirate, and Mia just shakes her head with a smile before making her way to the dressing room. Henrik watches her walk away.

“Come on mate, we have a day to seize.” Bobby says jumping out of bed and Henrik sighs.

How could he even try to enjoy this day when he would probably leave that night?

* * *

After breakfast and a last jump in the pool he went to lounge in the bean bags with the others. The girls had been flitting about, acting mysterious and questioning the others. Only Shannon and Blake seemed not to be included, also being out in the lawn. Him and Blake seemed to have come to a silent agreement to stay out of each other’s way.

He has his eyes closed with his face towards the sun when he feels someone coming to sit next to him.

“Come on, say it.” He says, not even opening his eyes to know who it was next to him.

“Say what?” Bobby asks, because of course it was Bobby.

“Tell me ‘I told you so’, I know you want to” He opens his eyes and is half surprised to see that not only Bobby came to sit next to him but also Gary.

“That’s really not my style, mate.” Bobby says frowning slightly but Gary snorts.

“But it is mine!” Gary says gleefully and reaches to lightly cuffs him in the head. “Told you so.”

“The hell, Gary? You weren’t even there!” Bobby exclaims indignantly and Gary just shrugs at him.

“He wanted someone to say it!” Gary gestures towards Henrik, a smile threatening to break on his face.

“I did. Thank you, Gary. You are a true friend.” He tells Gary, and they both make a valid attempt at pretending to be serious while Bobby glares at them.

“See if I ever talk sense into you again.” Bobby huffs but obviously doesn’t mean it. They sit in silence for a moment before he asks. “So, how was it? Your talk with Mia.” He nods towards to roof terrace, where they can see the girls are convening about whatever it was that they had been investigating that morning.

“It was… not all terrible.” He says with a grimace and both guys just stare at him.

“That’s it?” Bobby exclaims, outraged for some reason. “After how you were making eyes at each other this morning I thought you two had at least started to patch things over.”

“We left things kinda open you know? Honestly, it is more than I could hope for with how badly I messed it up.” He runs a hand through his hair and thinks back to last night’s conversation.

“What do you mean? You can get her back.” Henrik just stares at him for a moment before turning to look at Gary disbelievingly. The other guy is grimacing, probably already knowing what is on Henrik’s mind.

“Bobby be real. Do you really think the public will vote for me and Blake after all this?” Bobby frowns and then grimaces too, remembering last night’s text. “The couple with the fewest votes is in danger. I’m probably going home tonight, and I didn’t even have a chance to try and fix it.”

“What are you doing siting here then? Go look for her! Seize the day!”

“Will you stop with the ‘seize the day’ thing?” Gary grumbles and throws a look at where Marisol’s new partner is; Henrik will learn his name eventually.

“Look, I’m not forcing anything. She didn’t come to talk to me today and I respect that.

“What about Blake?” Gary asks glancing at where said girl was sitting near with Shannon.

“We had a talk. We are as fine as we can be, I guess. It’s better we stay out of each other’s way.” He shrugged and Gary opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted.

“NOAH!” Came a shout from the villa making they all jump. They looked on as Hope came running and threw herself at Noah, who thankfully caught her. They stay like that for some time, with everyone staring. Henrik thinks they are talking about something, but he can’t hear them from where he sits. Eventually they pull apart and he can see Hope is crying even while she is smiling; they never seen her like this.

“You two should talk this out.” Mia says, making Henrik jump again and finally notice the rest of the girls had come behind Hope. The couple nods and makes their way inside the villa, but not before Hope throws one last teary smile at Mia.

The girls start celebrating their success while all the other islanders stay glued to their seats trying to process what just happened.

“Well, there’s that at least.” Bobby says after a while and Henrik rises an eyebrow at the smile on his face.

“Weren’t you one of the people who tried to break them up?”

“Yeah, but Noah was so sad when the girls were away, that I felt terrible about it.”

“Hey.” Gary interrupts them and nods towards Blake. She is beckoning Mia over and Henrik is almost out of his seat before Gary pulls him back. “Wait, look.” He nods back towards the girls. Mia is frowning lightly back at Blake and then she just turns back towards Lottie.

“Wow. I don’t think I’ve ever seen her ignore someone.” Bobby says gobsmacked, and Henrik and Gary can only stare too.

Suddenly pirate guy jumps up out of his bean bag.

“Text! Everyone! I’ve got a text!”

“_Islanders, the public has been voting for their favourite couples. Tonight you will find out who is safe and who’s at risk of getting dumped. For some of you this could be your last night in the Villa, so dress to impress. #chopchop #peoplesvote”_

Nervous glances pass between the islanders.

“We better go and start getting ready then, girls.” Priya says and the other girls nod and start following her inside. Mia throws him one unreadable look before also going inside.

* * *

Henrik stands together with the other three couples up for elimination, Blake’s hand on his and his eyes only on Mia. She still has her hand over her heart and a pained look on her face. The others keep talking around them.

“Guys, guys! Shut up for a second and listen to this.” He finally snaps out of it and looks at Bobby, who is waving his phone around.

“_Bobby, Lottie, Gary and Mia – the fate of the vulnerable Islanders is now in your hands. You must each couple up with one of the vulnerable Islanders standing in front of you. The remaining four Islanders will be dumped.”_

Everyone turns to look at the singles of the group, the four of them all in different states of shock.

“_Sometimes bad news is just good news in a bad outfit_.” Blake murmurs next to him and lets go of his hand. “This is your second chance, don’t mess it up.” She tries to look unaffected, but he can see how her lips keep tilting down.

“Blake, I…” He starts but she cuts him before he can finish.

“You’re sorry. Yeah, I know. When she calls your name, just go.” She just shakes her head and keeps looking forward. Henrik turns his gaze back to Mia, she and Lottie are discussing something. They turn to look at the vulnerable islanders before the Aussie steps forward. Mia looks tense, her gaze keeps fleeting between Noah, Hope, Priya, Chelsea and Henrik himself. 

She’s always thinking of everyone, Henrik knows. That knot on his throat comes back at the very real possibility of her not choosing him after all.

“So, the boy I want to couple up with is… Noah.” He misses most of Lottie’s speech but when she says Noah’s name he sees how some of the tension goes off Mia’s shoulders. She would have saved him if Lottie hadn’t.

Noah walks towards Lottie and after some words between him and Hope, Mia’s phone is the next one to chime. She steps forward and face them, still looking conflicted between her friends and Henrik.

“Whatever happens, babe.” Chelsea says suddenly and Mia’s eyes widen a bit before smiling at the other girl. She takes a shaky breath and nods.

“Obviously this isn’t the easiest position to be in. Whatever I choose, somebody gets hurt.” Her eyes flit between everyone once more before she steels herself. “Which tells me I should put myself first for once.” Henrik feels the air leave him as she turns to stare right at him. “When I look at the boys standing in front of me one of them especially stands out; I don’t think he knows the impact he’s had on me.

“In the end, I can only choose one person. So, the boy I want to couple up with is… Henrik.” He freezes for a moment, still not really believing it, before bursting into a broad grin and going towards her. He thinks his hair hits one of the guys on the way but he honestly doesn’t care, when she holds her arms open for him he holds her back as if his life depended on it.

“I can’t believe you saved me.” He says into her hair and damn, he missed the smell of it. She takes a step back, not enough to break their embrace but to look back into his face. 

“Of course I did; I want to give us a chance.” He looks down at her and he can’t help himself; he leans in and gently kisses her on the lips. Just once, just briefly. Not nearly enough for how much he missed doing it the last few days, but it would have to do for now.

“I really didn’t think I meant so much to you, but I’m so glad I do. I know I’ve made a lot of mistakes lately, but I’ll do everything to make things right with us again.” She stares at him for a moment before guiding his forehead to hers and nodding. They stay like that for a moment, her hands in his hair and his on her waist, before someone clears their throat right next to them.

They jump apart and turn to see Bobby smiling at them but gesturing to the fire pit. They blush and turn back to catch the end of Gary choosing to save Chelsea. Henrik sees how Mia relaxes a bit more after it and looks at her questioningly.

“She really grows on you. I just wish...” She looks at Priya, who already looks resigned to what is happening, and then to Bobby, who is frowning and staring at Hope.

“Bobby is going to save Hope.” He says matter-of-factly, not really agreeing with it. Bobby was good friends with Priya too.

“I know. It’s probably for the best, Noah doesn’t actually fancy Priya, but she’s is my best friend in here.” Henrik sighs and puts his arm over her shoulders, giving her a gentle squeeze. Bobby is finishing up his speech and he has to give the boy some props to even managing to say something nice to Blake.

“But none of that matters. When I buy an apron, I always want to get the matching gloves too. And there’s one girl here who has to stay, because she’s the oven gloves to his apron. So the girl I want to couple up with is… Hope.” Hope hugs the other girls before running to hug Bobby too. They trade a few words before she goes and throws her arms around Noah. They look happy, and so do Lottie and Bobby who high five each other.

Then a phone chimes.

“Guys… I got a text.” Priya says sadly.

* * *

They all stand at the entrance of the villa, waiting for the others to walk out. Mia comes back down from helping Priya finish packing and squeezes next to him just as Blake is walking out. She stops in front of them and looks at her.

“I’m sorry about how things worked, Mia. I hope we can be friends once we’re all together again.”

“It was… interesting knowing you.” Mia says politely and Blake laughs.

“Yeah, I guess ‘interesting’ is a nice way to put it. I think we would get along, in different circumstances. And you.” She points a manicured finger right at Henrik “Don’t mess up again.” She smirks and picks up her bags to leave before turning back to everyone. “I just want to say that I’m so happy I met you all, and that I had a chance to be here. Even though things didn’t work out for me, I know the right person is out there.”

The other guys are next and while that Elijah guys doesn’t seem all bad, Lottie says she won’t miss him. Then Jakub comes out, basically propositions Mia right in front of him and they can all agree no one is missing that one.

Then Priya comes out. Mia is silently crying by the end of her speech and they all look as the woman outlines her body into the air, tosses her hair and makes her way out into the night.

The others start leaving after words, making their way around the villa or deciding how the bedroom dynamics would work now. Mia keeps standing there and staring out the door, so Henrik stays with her; holding her hand in silent support. After a long time she just sags and turns to him.

“I know we still have so many things to say, but can we just go to sleep? I’m so drained right now.” Henrik looks down at her and presses a kiss to her temple; she does look like she’s about to fall over.

“Of course, anything you need.” He tucks her hair back behind her ear and she smiles up at him before taking his hand and making their way up the bedroom. They could talk whenever she was ready.

They had time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The finale kinda broke my Blake. What's the point of being nice to the girl if she's gonna be a bitch anyway? Whatever, I'll work around it
> 
> (I know Graham's name, I'm just assuming Henrik didn't really learn it at this point.)


	4. Chapter 4

There was a familiar noise in the back of his consciousness. Any moment now a ‘meow’ would come and wake him up to ask for food. Though suddenly he feels arms wrap around him and he startles awake, confused with the unfamiliar room and the body nestling into his.

Right, he wasn’t sent home. He was still at the villa and Mia was cuddling up to him. He wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her closer, sighing contentedly into her hair at just being able to do this again.

“Good morning.” He says quietly and feels her nuzzle in closer.

“Morning.” She answers just as quietly and he hears the sound of the birds outside, almost not noticeable for the snoring in the room.

“You ever wake up and for a few seconds have no idea where you are?” He asks suddenly, remembering how he woke up.

“You mean when you stare up at the ceiling and realize it’s not you ceiling?”

“Exactly! The there’s a moment of panic…” She nods and rests her chin on his chest to look up at him.

“Then you frantically search the room for a familiar landmark and realize you’re in the Villa.”

“I completely forgot I was here. I could have slept all day. I was exhausted.” He confesses, remembering how last night it was not only her that passed out just as they got to bed. “But Lottie and Noah’s snoring…” He grimaces and they both turn their heads towards the sound.

“I know! Now they’re sharing a bed it’s amplified. It’s like they are trying to communicate…”

“Then that strange purring woke me up. It’s what made me think I was home actually.” He comments, playing idly with a strand of her dark hair.

“You have a cat?” She turns to look back at him again, interested.

“Not exactly. I guess it is more accurate to say a cat has me.” He huffs a laugh and can practically feel Mia raising an eyebrow at him in the dark. “She comes and goes as she likes, but always manages to get inside my place and I have no idea how. Checked every window and door, she just keeps getting in. Just accepted I kinda have a cat now.” He smiles thinking about that cat, he had never seen such a cuddly one before her; she liked to sleep pressed right next to him. “I hope she’s okay, I asked one of my mates to go over and check on her a few times a week.”

“That’s adorable. What’s her name?” Mia makes herself more comfortable on top of him and rests her face on her hand to look at him better.

“…Ginger.” Henrik confesses after a moment, knowing the teasing that was coming.

“She’s an orange cat, isn’t she?” Mia asks, her shoulders shaking with mirth and already knowing the answer.

“Maaaybe.” She finally laughs and lies back down on him.

“I miss my cat.” She says, making random patterns with her fingers on his chest; his eyes getting used to the low light and finally making her out in the dark.

“Tuna, right?” She loved that cat, had him since she was little.

“You remember that?” He can feel how her lips stretch in a smile and it makes him smile too. “Yeah, I left him at my parents’ house. He’s old now, it’s not really good to leave him unsupervised.” She suddenly stops her fingers and sighs. “I wonder how the pets at the shelter are. I left a few complicated cases behind.” Right, Mia was a vet at an animal shelter back where she lived.

“I’m sure your coworkers are doing fine.”

“I know they are, I just worry.” She bites her lip in worry for a second but then resumes her previous place. “The worst part of working at a shelter is wanting to take every animal back home with me. Even though the apartment I live barely has enough space for Tuna and me.”

“I’d probably be the same.” He says and she laughs.

“I bet; you almost adopted a wolf as a puppy.”

“As if you wouldn’t if you could. You would have taken one look at Pupperino and want to take him home too.” She just huffs a laugh again and doesn’t deny it. They stay like that for some time, her idly running her fingers on his chest and him playing with her hair, before he breaks the silence. “What a night. I was sure I’d be out.” He feels her freeze, as if just remembering what happened the night before, and he curses himself in his head. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m…” She stops, hesitating. “I’m actually just really hungry. I feel like I haven’t eaten in ages.” He can tell it is not what is going on in her mind but lets it slide.

“Yeah… I could go for breakfast. Just don’t want to get out of bed.”

“Me neither.” They fall silent once more, but he frowns, a million things going through his mind so he can’t keep quiet for long.

“I know these last few days were not easy, but thank you for saving me. I’m so glad we’re together again.” He says quietly, she turns to face him, and he can’t help but smile at her.

“You are?” She asks sounding unsure and his smile drops a bit.

“Yeah, I am. I never stopped caring about you. I hope we can go back to how we were.” Henrik gazes at her, running his fingers down her arm. He can see her look at his lips and hesitate before just wiggling close to him once more. He sighs quietly and wraps his arms around Mia, her head resting right over his heart, listening to his heart thumping away.

Going back to how they were wouldn’t be that easy.

* * *

Henrik was just finishing up washing what he had used for his snack when Chelsea enters the kitchen. He tenses a bit; the girl had been acting more hyper than normal the whole morning.

“Heya, Henrik. Did you make yourself a tiny snack?” She asks, grinning at him and propping herself on the counter.

“Unfortunately, it was a normal sized one. Well, not too unfortunately; I was hungry.” He smiles back at her, but she just keeps staring at him. He’s about to ask if everything is okay when she just blurts out.

“Mia is really happy you know.”

“Oh?” He’s not sure what to say about that, but apparently she didn’t need him to continue talking.

“We told her whatever she chose we would have her back. She chose you.” She frowns a bit and looks back outside. “She has not been this good since before Casa Amor. She tried to enjoy it, but like, we could see her head was back here you know.”

“Should you be telling me this?” He’s a little relieved to know, to be honest, but him and Mia had not yet talked about where they stood. He felt they should instead of him listening this from Chelsea.

“I just think you should know! She’s my gal, you make her happy and I want her to be so happy! I loved to watch you two before I came in here! So adorbs.” Chelsea practically squeals and Henrik can’t help but smile at the girl. “So just, I don’t know, continue doing whatever it is that makes her so happy.” She says as if it was that simple and his smile drops while he sighs.

“I’m going to do the best I can.” He honestly is. Even though he still has no idea why he was lucky enough to get a second chance, he wouldn’t waste it.

“You better!” Chelsea pouts at him and wags her finger at him mockingly.

“Where is she?” He wants to talk to Mia, feels like he can’t put it off anymore.

“I left her with Shannon on the sun loungers. They were… you know, never mind! See ya!” Chelsea cuts herself off abruptly, which is weird enough for her, and just rushes outside. Henrik just frowns after her retreating form. 

“Hey! What’s up?” Mia’s voice comes from behind him suddenly and he jumps. Chelsea must have seen her coming and that’s why she just left.

“Nothing. Everything’s cool. What’s up with you?” He looks her right in the eye and tries to act like everything is normal. By the way she raises an eyebrow at him while she fills her water bottle it doesn’t really work.

“Are you sure? You look like you want to get something off your chest…” She asks looking a little unsure and he can’t keep it up.

“A little bird told me that someone is really happy to be coupled up with me.” He blurts out and immediately wants to hit himself in the face. That was not what he wanted to say.

“You can’t tell Chelsea anything.” Mia rolls her eyes but there is a smile tugging on her lips.

“Look, can we talk privately?” Her eyes widen but she nods.

“Sure. Let’s go to the roof terrace.” They make their way up in silence. They can hear laughter float up from the pool when they get up there and they both take a seat on the roof terrace couch.

“I don’t want to pressure you, but talking things out is important to me.” He always believed in that and coming to this place had been a real challenge in that aspect. “I want to be sure you are… comfortable.”

“Of course I am.” She says immediately but doesn’t quite meet his eyes.

“You’ve been hesitant.” He says reluctantly and she freezes. This is what has been eating at him the most; that she felt uncomfortable near to him now, second guessing every touch they had or word they exchanged. “I don’t blame you, things changed. Whether we like it or not.”

“I _am_ comfortable with you, more than I’ve ever been with anyone. But then sometimes I remember you walking back in with her and...” She pauses and looks down, her hair falling around her face and he wants so badly to reach over. He can’t though, it is not the right moment. She looks up again and continues. “I still think we’ve got a good thing going on. But…” She takes one of his hands in hers and plays with his fingers, feeling the calluses he got from climbing. It makes him sag a bit, relaxed with the more familiar touch. “Maybe we rushed a bit before. Things happen so fast in here. I know what I want but maybe we should take few steps back.”

“Yeah, that’s probably smart.” He agrees, knowing things really did run too intense at this place.

“But is it what you want too?” She frowns but does not let go of his hand, so he lets himself reach over with the other one and tuck her hair behind her ear, his hand resting on her face after.

“I want to be with you, in any and every way I can.” She smiles and turns her head slightly to press a kiss to the hand that cradles her cheek. Damn, he wants to kiss her badly. But baby steps. “Right, I should go cool off. Time for a dip in the pool, I think.” He gets up and quickly makes his way down, he swears he can hear her laugh behind him.

* * *

He had been lounging in the pool for a while when he suddenly felt a shadow cover the sun from his face. He opens his eyes and sees Marisol standing in front of him, arms crossed and face trying to be neutral but falling into a scowl.

“So, Bobby tells me I owe you an apology.” She says clearly not too happy about it.

“Oh.” He states simply and waits. The moment stretches where they just stare at each other in silence; Henrik frowns. “…and?”

“You’re actually going to make me do it.” She says with a groan and pouts slightly. She drops to sit on the coping with her legs inside the pool right next to him “Look, I know I can be a bit much; it is not everybody who likes me. I think this place makes me even worse sometimes. So that night wasn’t one of my best moments; I don’t even know why I said all those things about Mia.”

“Because you have feelings for her.” Henrik blurts out and immediately regrets it when Marisol tenses all over.

“I… what.” She says so deadpan that it isn’t even a question. Henrik can almost see the gears in her mind shifting.

“I kept thinking about what I heard you say and what Bobby said to me later.” He sees her scowl in the direction of the bean bags and continues quickly. “Then I remembered the things I saw from before I entered here. You perked right up on that first day when Mia said she could consider girls as an option for the right person. Then you continued not to show real interest in anyone else.”

“I liked Rocco, I did.” She insists and Henrik wonders if it is really him she is trying to convince. “Look, I’m not going to be a problem in your relationship. Not more than I already was, intending to or not.” She sighs and looks directly at him. “I’m sorry.”

“Thank you, Marisol.” He smiles at her and means it; she manages to smile back. They stay like that for a few moments, just listening to the birds and the distant chatter from the other islanders.

“Could you… not mention this to her?” She asks, fiddling with her hair and again looking towards the bean bags where most of the others were.

“I can’t promise that, but I won’t mention your feelings if that talk does come up.” He answers truthfully. Him and Mia talked about some things today but there were still other issues to resolve. Baby steps.

“I guess that’s the best I can ask.” She sighs, but before he can say anything else to reassure her he is interrupted.

“Guys! I’ve got a text!” They hear Gary shout from the bean bags and rush over.

“_Islanders, how well do you know your partner? It’s time to find out in today’s challenge. #youdontevenknowme #whoevenareyou”_

“I’m just relieved we don’t have to get covered in slime again.” Marisol comments, apparently instantly back in her normal mood.

“Gary, come over here. I need to tell you about my childhood. When I was fifteen I had a pet hamster called Edward Cullen…” Chelsea starts giving the man her life story and Gary just stares at the girl, eyes wide.

“Wait, so I have to answer questions about Bobby?” Hope exclaims, grimacing.

“And I’ve got to answer questions about Lottie.” Noah says, sounding defeated already.

“I love it. It’s gonna be utter chaos.” Lottie says with a smirk and Henrik feels himself starting to smile too.

Well, that did sound fun.

* * *

The rest of the day had indeed been fun despite the night’s initial tension. Bobby with a cape and a tea towel over his head would live fondly in his mind forever. Even if in the end there was some tension about pants there were obviously not Mia’s and he had ended up being tricked into sharing some of his hair tonic with Chelsea.

“At least we know now that neither Tuna nor Ginger are haunting us in the villa.” He says lightly while they still sit on the couch around the firepit, everyone else makes their way back into the villa after finding out the mysterious purring actually came from Ibrahim.

“That’s a grim thought.” Mia says shaking her head but there is a hint of laughter in her voice.

“It could happen!” He exclaims and she burst out laughing. He just stares at her, glad to make her smile. He must lose track of time looking at her because suddenly he notices she is looking right back at him, eyes shining and a smile still on her lips. “What?”

“How did you know I wanted to be a unicorn when I was a kid? I don’t remember telling you that.” He feels his face start to redden but can’t bring himself to avoid the question.

“Riiight. Okay, this is awkward.” He rubs the back of his neck and notices how her eyes follow the movement of his arms and represses a smirk. It makes him feel a little better at least. “I remember you telling that girl Hannah that. You were talking about horses or something and you mentioned it.”

“That’s from one of the first days; way before you came in here.” She raises an eyebrow at him but keeps smiling, so he figures that’s a good sign at least.

“Well, yeah… I mean.” God this was embarrassing, he bites his lip and feels his face get even redder. “I remember watching that and thinking ‘how can someone be that adorable?’.” He confesses and for a moment they just stare at each other before she breaks out a brilliant smile. She reaches up and softly traces the line of his jaw with her fingertips before leaning up to gently kiss him on the lips. He sighs and practically melts into it, barely stopping himself from following her lips once she breaks the soft kiss.

“You’re adorable.” She says, hands still framing his face and smile still on her lips.

“I’m still pretty sure that’s you.” He counters and she blushes before leaning up again and pressing just one quick kiss on his lips.

“We can be terribly adorable together then.” And she looks so pleased that Henrik feels himself soaring with it, doesn’t think his own smile can get any bigger.

“I can live with that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know technically being a vet is not in the jobs options but come on. The girl works at an animal shelter, she cold be a vet. 
> 
> Things that make no sense: that roof terrace conversation if you are actually coupled up with the right person.
> 
> I love Chelsea so let’s just all pretend here that her goal really was to figure out what Henrik uses in his hair. He has fabulous hair after all.
> 
> Henrik having a cat is not cannon I just thought it would be cute.


End file.
